Bloody Rose
by Yuki-n-Shuichi4evrfan33
Summary: To try something new, i decided to make Shuichi and Yuki childhood friends. In the story, Yuki is a vampire hunter returning to save Suichi's life from the dangers that foreshadow him. Yuki has to defend Shuichi against vampires that want him badly.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Happy Reunion

Blood, it runs through our bodies to help us live. It's a part of us just like other things. Some need or want blood more than others cause that's what they hunger for. Fangs, are usually found in animals. Is that why the blood hungry people I know are called beasts?

It's not their fault. It's what they were born into. You can't change them. They can't even change themselves even though they might want to. How can you stop a vampire from lusting blood?

I wish I knew how to stop them. It would save me a lot of trouble. My name is Suichi Shindou. I have a big problem and that's the fact that every vampire wants my blood. They act as if it would grant the immortallity or something.

I have a childhood friend who is seven years older than me. His name is Eerie Yuki. He left me with a promise. He said he would be back after training to become a vampire hunter to protect me. Today he is coming back and I'm here waiting for him to walk up so i can see him after ten years.

He has often called me his fragile rose he needs to protect because of my pink hair and eyes. He, on the other hand, is like a golden angel because of his golden hair and eyes. He has always been there to protect me. I hope he will always be there. I love him because of that, but I'm starting to worry that I'll become to much of a burden and end up getting him changed into a vampire or worse, dead.

* * *

><p>'Yuki where are you?' Suichi ran his fingers through his pink hair while his eyes darted from person to person in the crowded airport.<p>

Suichi's eyes caught a glance at a certain person while he felt that same chilly atmosphere he always gets when a vampires is near. He was picking up the vibe from from a women wearing a red tank top, blue jeans, and black high heel boots. Most vampires have red hair and apparently she's one of them because she had firey red hair that went gently into and out of a curl. She caught his glance and smiled at me coming closer. My breathing picked up, 'Please don't ask me to go somewhere with you.'

Vampires are suppose to look irresistible so you will go with them anywhere. It only benefits them cause they get you as a snack and no telling how far they snack on you. She was within his ear shot when she opened her mouth to say something and an arm came around his waist. " Just keep walking. I think you've mistaken him for someone else ma'am."

She closed her mouth, " My mistake. I thought I smelt something good and since he looked lonely, I wanted to keep him company by taking him for a nice snack." Her voice was as smooth as silk.

" Well, the answer is no because with me he's never lonely. Cause no one touches this boy without my permission." Yuki looked at her with cold eyes that sent shivers down Suichi's spine.

She left with her own evil look. Suichi turned around and wrapped Yuki in a hug, " YUKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! I'VE MISSED YOU SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH!"

Yuki looked down at him wrapping his arms around him, " I said I'd be back.", he took a deep breath and brushed Suichi's hair to get a good look at my face, " I wouldn't abandon the only one who undersatnds me. I love you too much to do that."

" Yuki when you say you love me, what do you mean?", Suichi looked deep into Yuki's eyes, " Everytime a girl you know hears about us, they say that they don't think that we're just friends."

Yuki put his hands on the sides of Suichi's face, " It can mean however you want it to.", Yuki looked around then pulled away from Suichi, " Let's go. I have something I need to talk to you about in private not in a crowded place." Suichi just nodded and followed Yuki outside.

* * *

><p>He set his bags down silently. Ever since they left, it's been silence. He stood in Suichi's bedroom doorway. " Something wrong Suichi?" In reply he shook his head no.<p>

" There's only one bedroom in this apartment, so this'll be our arrangements. You'll know why soon enough." Yuki made huis way over and sat on the couch. He motioned for Suichi, who has not left his spot, to sit beside him. The boy slowly made his way to the spot beside Yuki.

Suichi has been watching Yuki, there was only one thing that Suichi could not look away from. Suichi was trapped in a gaze, for some reason, he could not force his eyes to look elsewhere. 'Yuki's eyes are different somehow, but how?' When Yuki looked dead into Suichi's eyes, Suichi noticed how they've changed. 'They lost their innocence. All you see is pain and a look that says, " If I have to, I'll kill you."'

" What's wrong Yuki?" Suichi placed his soft hands on Yuki's cheek as Yuki placed his hand on Suichi's. ' He's avoiding it but at the same time trying to tell me what's wrong. I don't like it not one bit.'

" Sui-", he was interupted by the sound of glass breaking, and in that instant he was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

" Settling In"

" YUKI!", Shuichi ran toward the noise he heard.

When he entered the hallway he saw a cloaked figure be tossed out into the wall. " Damn you Eerie Yuki! I will get that boy!", the figure looked and saw Shuichi and crouched down and jumped at him.

Shuichi was shaking with fear when gold streaked pass him and collided with the figure.

" I SAID NO ONE TOUCHES THIS BOY!", Yuki smashed the man's head into the wall and threw the him though the window. Yuki was slouched breathing heavily clutching his left arm. Shuichi approached him not noticing Yuki's arm and hugged him. " DAMN IT!"

Shuichi jumped back, " What's wrong Yuki?"

Yuki could barely breathe and had sweat beads running down his forehead, " That bastard bit my arm.", Yuki growled as blood seeped through his coat.

" Yuki!.", Shuichi shouted and went to try to catch Yuki as he swayed and fell to the floor.

* * *

><p>Yuki slowly opened his gold eyes to see he was laying in a bed. He gently turned his head on the pillow to see where he was. He looked on the nightstand to the right and saw a bowl with a bloody rag in it. He raised his head up ignoring the pain it brought and saw his pink haired Shuichi sleeping in a chair. Yuki slowly moved the thin sheets off of him and got up painfully.<p>

' What happened?'

Yuki slowly walked up to Shuichi. When he reached out an arm to see if Shuichi was real, Shuichi's head fell and it exposed his neck. Yuki stopped and he blinked. When he opened his eyes, he saw Shuichi's veins and the blood pulsing through them. He felt a hunger and his gums throbbed. He ran to the bathroom covering his mouth and looked in the mirror. When he opened his mouth he saw fangs.

Yuki covered his mouth and started shaking with fear. He had become the one thing he hated. The thing he hunted. He walked back into the room passing Shuichi and made his way to his bag. He dug through his bag and pulled out a gun. He checked the chamber to see if it was loaded. He cocked the gun and put it to his head. Shuichi was walking out of the room rubbing his eyes when he saw Yuki with a gun held to his head.

" NOOOOO! YUKI!", Shuichi ran and tackled Yuki pinning him to the floor. " YUKI DON'T DO THIS!"

Yuki just looked up at him. Shuichi looked back with worried eyes while Yuki's were blank. Yuki grabbed Shuichi's wrists and Shuichi winced in pain. Before he knew it Yuki was on top of him looking down at him.

" Don't do it?", Yuki made a short chuckle, " You have no idea what I've become do you?"

Shuichi looked cluelessly at Yuki.

Yuki sighed, " I'm one of the monsters that try to get you Shuichi. I'm a vampire. The thing I've tried to stop from getting you."

" I don't care Yuki.", Shuichi shook off his scared looked and just looked at Yuki with courage.

" You don't even know why they're after you do you?", Yuki looked and sounded angry now.

" No and I wish you would tell me.", Shuichi was getting annoyed now.

" Your blood is a very valuable thing. They drink your blood and nothing can kill them. After that the human race will be completely turned into vampires. You becoming a vampire is very bad because you won't be able to control your blood lust. They can influence you into giving into it and you can wipe out everyone."

* * *

><p>Shuichi was sitting on the bed thinking of what Yuki said. Yuki left after making a phone call and said he'd be back.<p>

' I wonder where Yuki went?' Shuichi was sad after what Yuki almost did.

' Why would he do that? Yuki...' Shuichi's thoughts were interrupted by the door opening and slamming close. Shuichi jumped up and ran through his huge house to see who it was. He was hoping Yuki came home.

Shuichi peeked around out a doorway and saw Yuki walking in with a box. Yuki picked it up and looked in the house when he saw Shuichi watching him.

" Stay out of this ok.", Yuki was walking to the kitchen.

Shuichi followed Yuki," What's in the box?"

" Something for me and not you unless you're badly injured ok."

" Ok.", Shuichi stood there watching Yuki lock up his box.

Yuki got up and started walking away, Shuichi was right behind him. " Yuki. Why did you leave?"

" I had to pick that box up. Not everything is your business Shuichi."

Shuichi frowned, " I know Yuki. I was just wondering."

" And I'm just telling you that you DO NOT touch this box ok.", Yuki shot him that famous angry glare.

Shuichi shrunk down and snuck out of the room after nodding his head agreeing he wouldn't touch it unless Yuki needed him to. ' It must be important if Yuki is being that stern about it.' Shuichi walked into his room and walked into the bathroom turning on the shower. He took his shirt off and stepped out of the rest of his clothes. He checked the temperature of the water and when it was the right temperature he stepped in.

He stood under the running water soaking his hair before he grabbed the shampoo that smelled like strawberries and rubbed it in his hair. The bathroom was full of steam when he heard the door open. He could make out the shape of Yuki's body in the doorway, ' Of course it'd be Yuki, he's the only other person here right now.'

" You need something Yuki?" Shuichi called out.

The figure who Shuichi thought was Yuki just walked toward the shower.

" Yuki?", Shuichi blushed at the figure opening the door, ' Is Yuki really going to open the door and see my naked body? Not that I would mind.'

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3<span>

' I guess Shuichi went to go take a shower.' Yuki was eating a snack he fixed himself and thought he should go check on Shuichi. After all he could tell how Shuichi felt and there probably ain't nothing Shuichi has that he hasn't seen before. To tell the truth, Yuki didn't want to miss a single chance he got to see his little rose naked. Yuki smiled seductively thinking about what he was going to do and what he hoped he could get away with doing to Shuichi.

He felt an evil aura coming from the bathroom when he suddenly realized who's it was. Yuki dashed through the house and kicked down the door to the bathroom. When he got in there he heard the shower running but heard no Shuichi. Slowly, he walked to the shower and saw a guitar and a message carved on the shower wall. It said:

" I told you I'd be back Yuki. I still need to get my revenge for you killing my mate. I know how to do it to. I just can't make up my mind which will be better. Killing this boy, playing tag or hide and seek with you using him, or turning him into the one thing you hate and let him become my mate. He looks cute enough to be a girl so I'll just settle with him if that's what interests me. You know where to find me Yuki. I'll be waiting. Oh, don't expect it to be easy, i have this servant vamp who loves me and will kill for me. Play a tune or two on the guitar and you'll find him. Love always, Hanari Suteneko"

Yuki got furious at that and picked up the guitar and before he slammed it on the ground he played a few tunes. A vampire with long reddish brown hair and black eyes. Yuki bawled up his fists and ran at the vampire as it hissed and jumped away. " Before we fight, I ave something to tell you."

* * *

><p>" My my my, how could that cold hearltess Yuki win the heart of such a cute little boy.", Hanari smirked looking a Shuichi sleeping body. Her eyes had a loving gleam, lustful look, and a yearning to do something to this poor little unexpecting boy.<p>

Shuichi turned on his side, " Yuki..."

" Oh. You must be dreaming of him now. Let's just take a look shall we?", she placed her cold slender fingers on Shuichi's forehead and closed her eyes.

**Shuichi's Dream**

" Yuki-kun!", a little pink haired boy came running up to a young blonde hair boy who had an innocent look to him, but you could tell he was older than the pink haired boy.

" Shuichi!" The pink haired boy wrapped his arms around Yuki.

" I wanted to see Yuki-kun", Shuichi smiled.

Yuki smiled and broke away from Shuichi, " Shuichi. What have I told you about this?"

Shuichi looked up at Yuki with his cute pink eyes, " Uhhh, I forget. When i see my Yuki i get exicted and i forget everything and I just want to be with my Yuki."

Yuki turned red, " Why must you be so cute and innocent.", Yuki mumbled, " I guess it can't be helped. Come on Shuichi."

Yuki was about to walk away with Shuichi but Shuichi held his wrist, " Wait. Today is Yuki's birthday right?"

" Yes, why?", Yuki looked at Shuichi confused.

Shuichi pulled Yuki close, " This is Shuichi's gift to Yuki.", Shuichi wrapped his arms around Yuki's neck and kissed Yuki's lips, " Now I'm Yuki's and Yuki is mine."

" Uh Shuichi what did you give me exactly?" Yuki was trying not to blush.

" I gave Yuki-kun his favorite thing. ME! I belong to Yuki now and forever.", Shuichi smiled at Yuki.

Yuki looked down not able to look away from Shuichi cute stare. Yuki just blushed and pulled Shuichi away like he planned at first, and they spent the rest of the day together.

" Yuki-kun? How long will we be together?", Shuichi was sitting on a hill.

Yuki hugged his little lover's neck and whispered in his ear, " Forever or as long as we can be."

" YAY I GET TO HAVE YUKI FOREVER!", Yuki smiled and Shuichi cheered.

**End of Dream**

**"** So that's how?", Suteneko smiled seductively, " But my little rose, he broke his promise and left you for training. Then again that was for your protection right? He came back to have you forever like you two planned but now he's lost you. To me.", Suteneko pulled the cover off of Shuichi's chest and started to draw a mark.

" Now you will be mine forever! Mwahahahahahaha!", Suteneko laughed.

* * *

><p>" So you are a traitor?", Yuki looked at the vamp with angry eyes. Yuki was so mad he wanted to tear up something, anything would do.<p>

" Yes and my name is Hiroshi Nakano. Please call me Hiro. I will help you save your friend since Suteneko is my mistress, but we will never get along!", Hiro pointed dramatically at Yuki who was already packing his things to leave.

" Whatever fine by me. I don't like vamps. Let's go.", Yuki was already opening a portal to the Blood Society.

" You are a contradiction to yourself. You hate them, but yet you are a vampire yourself."

Yuki had a gun at Hiro's head, " It was forced on me and this will be a problem. I might kill you before we get going."

" Then what will you do?"

" I have killed her mate before on self-defense, I'm sure I can make it back."

" Let's get going.", Hiro jumped through the portal.

Yuki looked back before jumping through and saw the guitar. He picked it up and slammed it against the wall smashing it to pieces then jumped through.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4<span>

Suteneko was holding a vibrant pink rose in her hand. " This is the item I have chosen to bind you to me. Pink rose for a boy with pink hair. My little rose.", she kissed the rose and placed it in a container and there it stood up right. She left out of Shuichi's room locking the door behind her.

" Until you awake my rose. For now sleep. You'll need all the rest you can get for the future I have in store for you.", she left laughing.

* * *

><p>" So what's the plan?", Hiro looked at Yuki.<p>

" We go straight up to her door break it down and I reclaim what's mine and if need be.", Yuki was walking straight ahead.

" If need be what?", Hiro gritted his teeth and clenched his fist.

Yuki slowly turned around and looked at him, " Kill her. You're a traitor from what you told me."

" So? She's still my mistress!", Hiro yelled at Yuki.

" What's the matter. Did her puppet fall in love with her?"

Hiro turned red, " I love my mistress because she is my mistress!"

" Face it. You'e in love with her therefore you can't stand the idea of her being hurt. It kills you doesn't it?"

Hiro looked down and nodded, " Why must you kill her though?"

" I don't plan to, but if she does something to my Shuichi, then she'll die. It kills me to think about him being hurt you know, and I vowed to protect him no matter what and if he dies I'll never forgive myself.", Yuki trudged on with Hiro behind him sulking at what might happen to his mistress.

* * *

><p>Shuichi woke up to see he was in a room full of red velvet. ' Where am I?' Shuichi looked around and saw a rose. ' That's a pretty rose.' Shuichi got up and felt the objects in the room. They felt so soft and delicate to him. ' What is this place? It has some very nice stuff, so why am I here? Did Yuki bring me here for some romantic reason?', Shuichi's face turned red.<p>

" So you've awaken my Little Rose.", a lady who was wearing a black strapless shirt and a red skirt with black crosses encrusted with jewels around it, black heels that had straps coming up halfway to her knee, and black fingerless gloves. Her hair was tied back but her bangs curled up and was in her face. She looked at Shuichi with a wine glass in her hand. " I must say i never thought you would wake you. Now what to do with you is the real question.", she licked her lips.

" W-who are y-you?", Shuichi had a chill run up his spine. He only got that when a vampire was near him. He realized she was the vampire because when she licked her lips he saw her fangs and Shuichi didn't like seeing fangs because everytime he saw them they were usually trying to bite him.

" Oh, where are my manners. I'm your master now, my name is Hanari Suteneko. You shall call me Mistress. Now that you know my name, tell me child what is your name?", Suteneko stood up with a hand on her hip.

" Shu-Shuichi Sh-Shindou."

" Come Shuichi. I have something to show you.", Suteneko held out her hand to Shuichi. Shuichi crawled away.

" Now Shuichi, I will not bite you or cause any harm to you. You can trust me.", she held out her hand for him to come to her.

Slowly he crawled towards her and took her hand and followed her.

* * *

><p>" Hiro?", Yuki stood still.<p>

" I sense it too.", Hiro's nose cringed up.

" Behind you!", Yuki shouted to Hiro who had a vampire jump on his back.

Hiro grabbed the shirt and flung him over his head and into a tree. Another person who wasn't a vampire jumoed at Yuki and landed on his shoulder taking Yuki to the ground. Yuki kneed the man in the stomach and the man jumped back to his feet and put his hands together as if he were praying with his eyes closed. Then he opened his eyes and shouted, " Chaos beam!" A purple and black beam shot out of his hands and straight at Yuki. Yuki got out of the way by jumping up and catching a branch and swinging himself onto the branch like a gymnast.

" What the hell was that! Hiro? You have any idea what that was?", Yuki shouted not taking his eyes of the man he was fighting, who he discovered was a mage.

" That's a chaos beam! One strike it can leave you half way dead or dead!", Hiro was once again fighting the vamp.

" I guess that must be your minion.", Yuki smirked, " I never fought a mage before because we were usually on the same side, but I guess I can't say I'm on your side all the way anymore can I?"

" Shut up you blood sucking monster!", the mage yelled at Yuki.

That hit Yuki's nerve. He hates vampires. He never wanted to become one. All he ever wanted to do was keep his Shuuichi protected from those blood sucking fiends and the first time he protected Shuichi by really fighting he becomes the one thing he hates. Yuki lunged out of the tree and onto the mage who was trying to launch another attack, but Yuki had him pinned down before he could get the attack ready.

" You don't want to get me angry. I'm known as a very violent killer.", Yuki's eyes had the color of blood lust."

" TA-TATSUHA! SAVE ME!", the mage was shaking and had fear on his face.

" Who do you work for?", Yuki spat.

" I'm not telling you!", the mage had anger on his face but fear in his eyes.

" Your minion can't help you. He's all tied up.", they looked back and saw Hiro's foot on Tatsuha's back and Hiro pulling his arms back about to rip them off.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

' I guess Shuichi went to go take a shower.' Yuki was eating a snack he fixed himself and thought he should go check on Shuichi. After all he could tell how Shuichi felt and there probably ain't nothing Shuichi has that he hasn't seen before. To tell the truth, Yuki didn't want to miss a single chance he got to see his little rose naked. Yuki smiled seductively thinking about what he was going to do and what he hoped he could get away with doing to Shuichi.

He felt an evil aura coming from the bathroom when he suddenly realized who's it was. Yuki dashed through the house and kicked down the door to the bathroom. When he got in there he heard the shower running but heard no Shuichi. Slowly, he walked to the shower and saw a guitar and a message carved on the shower wall. It said:

" I told you I'd be back Yuki. I still need to get my revenge for you killing my mate. I know how to do it to. I just can't make up my mind which will be better. Killing this boy, playing tag or hide and seek with you using him, or turning him into the one thing you hate and let him become my mate. He looks cute enough to be a girl so I'll just settle with him if that's what interests me. You know where to find me Yuki. I'll be waiting. Oh, don't expect it to be easy, i have this servant vamp who loves me and will kill for me. Play a tune or two on the guitar and you'll find him. Love always, Hanari Suteneko"

Yuki got furious at that and picked up the guitar and before he slammed it on the ground he played a few tunes. A vampire with long reddish brown hair and black eyes. Yuki bawled up his fists and ran at the vampire as it hissed and jumped away. " Before we fight, I ave something to tell you."

* * *

><p>" My my my, how could that cold hearltess Yuki win the heart of such a cute little boy.", Hanari smirked looking a Shuichi sleeping body. Her eyes had a loving gleam, lustful look, and a yearning to do something to this poor little unexpecting boy.<p>

Shuichi turned on his side, " Yuki..."

" Oh. You must be dreaming of him now. Let's just take a look shall we?", she placed her cold slender fingers on Shuichi's forehead and closed her eyes.

**Shuichi's Dream**

" Yuki-kun!", a little pink haired boy came running up to a young blonde hair boy who had an innocent look to him, but you could tell he was older than the pink haired boy.

" Shuichi!" The pink haired boy wrapped his arms around Yuki.

" I wanted to see Yuki-kun", Shuichi smiled.

Yuki smiled and broke away from Shuichi, " Shuichi. What have I told you about this?"

Shuichi looked up at Yuki with his cute pink eyes, " Uhhh, I forget. When i see my Yuki i get exicted and i forget everything and I just want to be with my Yuki."

Yuki turned red, " Why must you be so cute and innocent.", Yuki mumbled, " I guess it can't be helped. Come on Shuichi."

Yuki was about to walk away with Shuichi but Shuichi held his wrist, " Wait. Today is Yuki's birthday right?"

" Yes, why?", Yuki looked at Shuichi confused.

Shuichi pulled Yuki close, " This is Shuichi's gift to Yuki.", Shuichi wrapped his arms around Yuki's neck and kissed Yuki's lips, " Now I'm Yuki's and Yuki is mine."

" Uh Shuichi what did you give me exactly?" Yuki was trying not to blush.

" I gave Yuki-kun his favorite thing. ME! I belong to Yuki now and forever.", Shuichi smiled at Yuki.

Yuki looked down not able to look away from Shuichi cute stare. Yuki just blushed and pulled Shuichi away like he planned at first, and they spent the rest of the day together.

" Yuki-kun? How long will we be together?", Shuichi was sitting on a hill.

Yuki hugged his little lover's neck and whispered in his ear, " Forever or as long as we can be."

" YAY I GET TO HAVE YUKI FOREVER!", Yuki smiled and Shuichi cheered.

**End of Dream**

**"** So that's how?", Suteneko smiled seductively, " But my little rose, he broke his promise and left you for training. Then again that was for your protection right? He came back to have you forever like you two planned but now he's lost you. To me.", Suteneko pulled the cover off of Shuichi's chest and started to draw a mark.

" Now you will be mine forever! Mwahahahahahaha!", Suteneko laughed.

* * *

><p>" So you are a traitor?", Yuki looked at the vamp with angry eyes. Yuki was so mad he wanted to tear up something, anything would do.<p>

" Yes and my name is Hiroshi Nakano. Please call me Hiro. I will help you save your friend since Suteneko is my mistress, but we will never get along!", Hiro pointed dramatically at Yuki who was already packing his things to leave.

" Whatever fine by me. I don't like vamps. Let's go.", Yuki was already opening a portal to the Blood Society.

" You are a contradiction to yourself. You hate them, but yet you are a vampire yourself."

Yuki had a gun at Hiro's head, " It was forced on me and this will be a problem. I might kill you before we get going."

" Then what will you do?"

" I have killed her mate before on self-defense, I'm sure I can make it back."

" Let's get going.", Hiro jumped through the portal.

Yuki looked back before jumping through and saw the guitar. He picked it up and slammed it against the wall smashing it to pieces then jumped through.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4<span>

Suteneko was holding a vibrant pink rose in her hand. " This is the item I have chosen to bind you to me. Pink rose for a boy with pink hair. My little rose.", she kissed the rose and placed it in a container and there it stood up right. She left out of Shuichi's room locking the door behind her.

" Until you awake my rose. For now sleep. You'll need all the rest you can get for the future I have in store for you.", she left laughing.

* * *

><p>" So what's the plan?", Hiro looked at Yuki.<p>

" We go straight up to her door break it down and I reclaim what's mine and if need be.", Yuki was walking straight ahead.

" If need be what?", Hiro gritted his teeth and clenched his fist.

Yuki slowly turned around and looked at him, " Kill her. You're a traitor from what you told me."

" So? She's still my mistress!", Hiro yelled at Yuki.

" What's the matter. Did her puppet fall in love with her?"

Hiro turned red, " I love my mistress because she is my mistress!"

" Face it. You'e in love with her therefore you can't stand the idea of her being hurt. It kills you doesn't it?"

Hiro looked down and nodded, " Why must you kill her though?"

" I don't plan to, but if she does something to my Shuichi, then she'll die. It kills me to think about him being hurt you know, and I vowed to protect him no matter what and if he dies I'll never forgive myself.", Yuki trudged on with Hiro behind him sulking at what might happen to his mistress.

* * *

><p>Shuichi woke up to see he was in a room full of red velvet. ' Where am I?' Shuichi looked around and saw a rose. ' That's a pretty rose.' Shuichi got up and felt the objects in the room. They felt so soft and delicate to him. ' What is this place? It has some very nice stuff, so why am I here? Did Yuki bring me here for some romantic reason?', Shuichi's face turned red.<p>

" So you've awaken my Little Rose.", a lady who was wearing a black strapless shirt and a red skirt with black crosses encrusted with jewels around it, black heels that had straps coming up halfway to her knee, and black fingerless gloves. Her hair was tied back but her bangs curled up and was in her face. She looked at Shuichi with a wine glass in her hand. " I must say i never thought you would wake you. Now what to do with you is the real question.", she licked her lips.

" W-who are y-you?", Shuichi had a chill run up his spine. He only got that when a vampire was near him. He realized she was the vampire because when she licked her lips he saw her fangs and Shuichi didn't like seeing fangs because everytime he saw them they were usually trying to bite him.

" Oh, where are my manners. I'm your master now, my name is Hanari Suteneko. You shall call me Mistress. Now that you know my name, tell me child what is your name?", Suteneko stood up with a hand on her hip.

" Shu-Shuichi Sh-Shindou."

" Come Shuichi. I have something to show you.", Suteneko held out her hand to Shuichi. Shuichi crawled away.

" Now Shuichi, I will not bite you or cause any harm to you. You can trust me.", she held out her hand for him to come to her.

Slowly he crawled towards her and took her hand and followed her.

* * *

><p>" Hiro?", Yuki stood still.<p>

" I sense it too.", Hiro's nose cringed up.

" Behind you!", Yuki shouted to Hiro who had a vampire jump on his back.

Hiro grabbed the shirt and flung him over his head and into a tree. Another person who wasn't a vampire jumoed at Yuki and landed on his shoulder taking Yuki to the ground. Yuki kneed the man in the stomach and the man jumped back to his feet and put his hands together as if he were praying with his eyes closed. Then he opened his eyes and shouted, " Chaos beam!" A purple and black beam shot out of his hands and straight at Yuki. Yuki got out of the way by jumping up and catching a branch and swinging himself onto the branch like a gymnast.

" What the hell was that! Hiro? You have any idea what that was?", Yuki shouted not taking his eyes of the man he was fighting, who he discovered was a mage.

" That's a chaos beam! One strike it can leave you half way dead or dead!", Hiro was once again fighting the vamp.

" I guess that must be your minion.", Yuki smirked, " I never fought a mage before because we were usually on the same side, but I guess I can't say I'm on your side all the way anymore can I?"

" Shut up you blood sucking monster!", the mage yelled at Yuki.

That hit Yuki's nerve. He hates vampires. He never wanted to become one. All he ever wanted to do was keep his Shuuichi protected from those blood sucking fiends and the first time he protected Shuichi by really fighting he becomes the one thing he hates. Yuki lunged out of the tree and onto the mage who was trying to launch another attack, but Yuki had him pinned down before he could get the attack ready.

" You don't want to get me angry. I'm known as a very violent killer.", Yuki's eyes had the color of blood lust."

" TA-TATSUHA! SAVE ME!", the mage was shaking and had fear on his face.

" Who do you work for?", Yuki spat.

" I'm not telling you!", the mage had anger on his face but fear in his eyes.

" Your minion can't help you. He's all tied up.", they looked back and saw Hiro's foot on Tatsuha's back and Hiro pulling his arms back about to rip them off.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Suteneko was holding a vibrant pink rose in her hand. " This is the item I have chosen to bind you to me. Pink rose for a boy with pink hair. My little rose.", she kissed the rose and placed it in a container and there it stood up right. She left out of Shuichi's room locking the door behind her.

" Until you awake my rose. For now sleep. You'll need all the rest you can get for the future I have in store for you.", she left laughing.

* * *

><p>" So what's the plan?", Hiro looked at Yuki.<p>

" We go straight up to her door break it down and I reclaim what's mine and if need be.", Yuki was walking straight ahead.

" If need be what?", Hiro gritted his teeth and clenched his fist.

Yuki slowly turned around and looked at him, " Kill her. You're a traitor from what you told me."

" So? She's still my mistress!", Hiro yelled at Yuki.

" What's the matter. Did her puppet fall in love with her?"

Hiro turned red, " I love my mistress because she is my mistress!"

" Face it. You'e in love with her therefore you can't stand the idea of her being hurt. It kills you doesn't it?"

Hiro looked down and nodded, " Why must you kill her though?"

" I don't plan to, but if she does something to my Shuichi, then she'll die. It kills me to think about him being hurt you know, and I vowed to protect him no matter what and if he dies I'll never forgive myself.", Yuki trudged on with Hiro behind him sulking at what might happen to his mistress.

* * *

><p>Shuichi woke up to see he was in a room full of red velvet. ' Where am I?' Shuichi looked around and saw a rose. ' That's a pretty rose.' Shuichi got up and felt the objects in the room. They felt so soft and delicate to him. ' What is this place? It has some very nice stuff, so why am I here? Did Yuki bring me here for some romantic reason?', Shuichi's face turned red.<p>

" So you've awaken my Little Rose.", a lady who was wearing a black strapless shirt and a red skirt with black crosses encrusted with jewels around it, black heels that had straps coming up halfway to her knee, and black fingerless gloves. Her hair was tied back but her bangs curled up and was in her face. She looked at Shuichi with a wine glass in her hand. " I must say i never thought you would wake you. Now what to do with you is the real question.", she licked her lips.

" W-who are y-you?", Shuichi had a chill run up his spine. He only got that when a vampire was near him. He realized she was the vampire because when she licked her lips he saw her fangs and Shuichi didn't like seeing fangs because everytime he saw them they were usually trying to bite him.

" Oh, where are my manners. I'm your master now, my name is Hanari Suteneko. You shall call me Mistress. Now that you know my name, tell me child what is your name?", Suteneko stood up with a hand on her hip.

" Shu-Shuichi Sh-Shindou."

" Come Shuichi. I have something to show you.", Suteneko held out her hand to Shuichi. Shuichi crawled away.

" Now Shuichi, I will not bite you or cause any harm to you. You can trust me.", she held out her hand for him to come to her.

Slowly he crawled towards her and took her hand and followed her.

* * *

><p>" Hiro?", Yuki stood still.<p>

" I sense it too.", Hiro's nose cringed up.

" Behind you!", Yuki shouted to Hiro who had a vampire jump on his back.

Hiro grabbed the shirt and flung him over his head and into a tree. Another person who wasn't a vampire jumoed at Yuki and landed on his shoulder taking Yuki to the ground. Yuki kneed the man in the stomach and the man jumped back to his feet and put his hands together as if he were praying with his eyes closed. Then he opened his eyes and shouted, " Chaos beam!" A purple and black beam shot out of his hands and straight at Yuki. Yuki got out of the way by jumping up and catching a branch and swinging himself onto the branch like a gymnast.

" What the hell was that! Hiro? You have any idea what that was?", Yuki shouted not taking his eyes of the man he was fighting, who he discovered was a mage.

" That's a chaos beam! One strike it can leave you half way dead or dead!", Hiro was once again fighting the vamp.

" I guess that must be your minion.", Yuki smirked, " I never fought a mage before because we were usually on the same side, but I guess I can't say I'm on your side all the way anymore can I?"

" Shut up you blood sucking monster!", the mage yelled at Yuki.

That hit Yuki's nerve. He hates vampires. He never wanted to become one. All he ever wanted to do was keep his Shuuichi protected from those blood sucking fiends and the first time he protected Shuichi by really fighting he becomes the one thing he hates. Yuki lunged out of the tree and onto the mage who was trying to launch another attack, but Yuki had him pinned down before he could get the attack ready.

" You don't want to get me angry. I'm known as a very violent killer.", Yuki's eyes had the color of blood lust."

" TA-TATSUHA! SAVE ME!", the mage was shaking and had fear on his face.

" Who do you work for?", Yuki spat.

" I'm not telling you!", the mage had anger on his face but fear in his eyes.

" Your minion can't help you. He's all tied up.", they looked back and saw Hiro's foot on Tatsuha's back and Hiro pulling his arms back about to rip them off.

* * *

><p>" Look here young Shuichi. Yuki really adores you. He's willing to kill anything to get you.", Shuichi just stared at the mirror, Suteneko ran a hand through Shuichi's hair and leaned to his ear, " For that little mistake, you're going to be my little pawn. Can you do that for your Master Little Rose?"<p>

Shuichi's eyes turned blank and he nodded. " That's a good boy. A very good boy. You're so obedient. I guess I will have fun with this revenge."

' I guess Yuki broke the bond. Between me and Hiroshi. I wonder if he knows he's free. My only faithful servant. What a pity.'

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry to not put that much into this chapter but I ran out of ideas for it. Plus I wanted to stretch out the fight for good reasons. Please if you have any ideas for this story please let me know! Thank you! More to come hopefully! I don't want to stop this story!<strong>


End file.
